Clamps
by Uncle RJ Kitten
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are two of the finest woods Mother Nature could ever produce. Toothless is the glue that binds them together. What does that makes Eret?


_Clamps_

Hiccup and Astrid are two of the finest woods Mother Nature could ever produce. Toothless is the glue that binds them together. What does that makes Eret?

 _ **Dedicated to those who has an extra space in their heart for another person to be a part of the family**_

* * *

 _" _Being A Family Means You Are A Part Of Something Very Wonderful. It Means You Will Love And Be Loved For The Rest Of Your Life"  
-Lisa Weedn__

Their first meeting wasn't the best, he recalled.

That time, he was an underpaid janitor of a restaurant which name he had already forgotten.

His life was falling apart, more and more every day.

He moved out from his home country in order to pursue his dream, only for it to flop, very badly. He had left his friends and family behind, and when he got back they ridiculed him and disowned him in the worst possible way.

He had thought he had found his significant other, when she came to him in his dark, dark moments back then, only to find out that she had played him, left him, hurt him because he is poor in pockets.

He lived in an old and very small apartment, the five jobs he had for two and half years were enough to keep the lights on and below decent meals. The only pleasure he had with the cash at that time was the tattoo on his chin. He was still proud of it, even when it came back to bite him in the ass.

Someone had bumped into him, causing him to topple the content of the bucket to spill all over the place. Usually it would never happen. He is a solid muscle and naturally big, a trait he inherited from his father; though the lack of proper meal did a number on him, especially his strength and form.

The person who bumped into him apologized quickly stuttering all over the place. He turned to glare at the person, who happened to have a messy auburn hair, black brimmed glasses and just a few inches shorter than him.

He yelled at the shorter person, of course. He was understandably pissed, that his work had gone to waste. The shorter man apologies over and over and his anger grew more and more. The shorter man offered to help but he yelled to scram, to which the man did.

He mopped back all the spilled liquid, eyebrow twitched as a very tall man - exact seven feet if he had to estimate - wearing all in white with a hint of green tiptoed his way around the wet and dirty floor.

It was then the boss came out from wherever he had come from and glared down at him, yelling at the top of his lungs at the mess. He cringed back despite having such experience numerous times before, from all of his previous jobs.

He was about to respond back – meekly because he needed the job to keep him alive, despite him and meek do not go hand-in-hand – when the boy from before suddenly stepped in to take the blow from him.

He would've pushed the boy aside, if he weren't so shocked that a person took the effort to defend him. He hadn't remembered when the last time people did such thing; everyone – and everything – seemed to be against him.

The boss' anger died down as the redhead said something. He didn't remember what he had said; it must've been very reasonable excuses because the boss let him go this time and told him to clean the place up before anyone could injure themselves and proceeded to stalk his way off to somewhere.

Once he had regained his sense, he snapped at the shorter man that he didn't need any help. The man thankfully stepped back but he couldn't help but felt guilty when he saw the redhead winced at his words. He was only saving him, yet he snapped at him. He should be thankful that he still kept his job for another day.

He went home that night, the diner squeaky clean, thanks to him. With a sigh, as he laid there in his worn out bed, he silently thanked the redhead.

* * *

He has such a weird name he remembered when they properly introduced to each other.

The redhead appeared the next day, silently making his way to the seat at the far corner of the diner. Then he took out a book and a pencil and started writing something, or maybe sketching something.

His eyes kept drawing to the redhead. He was fully aware that he should go there and thanked him, for saving his sorry ass yesterday. He decided that he will do it later since he had a diner to clean up first.

It was an excuse for him to avoid an awkward moment but at least it was a reasonable excuse.

When he was given a break, he cautiously made his way to the redhead, who now had a half-empty coffee next to the book. As he got closer, he found out that the shorter person was sketching, a reptilian creature of some sort. The redhead looked up at him when he cleared his throat.

Never had he ever seen such green color in his life before, even if the eyes were partially covered by the glasses.

He shook of the stunned feeling before awkwardly thanked him for saving him yesterday, adding that he would've lost the job if he hadn't. The redhead smiled a lopsided smile; one corner tugged higher than the other.

They didn't remember much afterwards, but he remembered that they talked for a long time, changing from topic to topic, their age (he was eighteen, five years younger than he was), about his tattooed chin, about the sketch – a fantasy dragon called Night Fury – and anything that comes into mind.

He admitted that they became friends quite quickly. Before the redhead left they forgot to give their names.

He couldn't help but spluttered a mirth when the shorter person introduced himself as "Hiccup Haddock", but they separated on a good terms, rekindled and, might he say, bonded.

He was looking forward to meeting the redhead again.

* * *

He remembered spilling the beans on Hiccup, one day.

It was a week after their initial encounter. Hiccup had come to visit him every day. They were discussing over coffee whenever he had a chance to take a break. They talked over many things when they landed on one sore subject that let him spilled.

He talked about his dreams. He talked about moving out to chase after his dreams. He talked about his failure. He talked about disownment. He talked about the underpayment. He talked about the misery he felt everyday till today. He talked about the loneliness that he slowly grew accustomed to.

He told Hiccup everything. Five years of suppression, five years of no one at his side, five years of loneliness had taken a toll on him. His hands were gripping tightly onto the coffee mug and he could feel the tears pricking his eyes. He couldn't bear it anymore; he needed someone who was willing to listen, and more importantly being there for him.

Somehow, Hiccup was that someone, although they had only known each other for only a week. But Hiccup listened, patiently with understanding eyes.

When he finished ranting his heart out, he could practically see the gears turning in Hiccup's head through his eyes, eyes that were so green and so very expressive. Then, determination dawned on his freckled face.

When Hiccup told him, the tone he used was so solid and so very convincing that he would've jumped off a cliff if Hiccup told him to, that he offered his hand to help, if he accepts him.

Hiccup told him that he would offer his place to sleep, better that his own rundown and he would offer a job that won't be as bad as his previous jobs.

When he asked Hiccup why, why helping him, why all the troubles over a single person, over a man like him; Hiccup answered, with a genuine smile on his face, that he was his friend.

Friend.

He released a shuddered breath at the word. Unable to stop himself, he grasped Hiccup's hand tightly and said thank you over and over again like a chant.

He nearly cried that day, but managed to hold himself together.

* * *

Toothless was a very large cat.

It was shortly after he quitted his job at the diner. He found out that Hiccup lived in an apartment, not too far from the diner. They were pretty silent when they made their way to Hiccup's home. Yet when Hiccup opened the door, a very large lump was sitting there, as if expecting them to come right there and then.

He had never known that cats could grow up to such size, but apparently, from what Hiccup had told him if he recalled, the Norwegian Forest Cat is one of the largest cat breed in the world, second to the Maine Coon. But that is not what gained his utmost attention.

Sure, the reason Hiccup named the feline Toothless was because most of his back teeth were gone and the name was kind of stuck. Sure, the cat was one very agile cat for his size but all cats are naturally agile. Sure, the cat had one hell pair of intense green eyes that reflected such intelligence that scared him a little bit, especially the fact that he can distinguished his' sarcastic meows to the normal meows. Sure, his behavior reflected that of Hiccups on a disturbing level almost as if they were brothers from different mothers (one hell of a thought to think, especially where species were involved).

No, what gained his utmost attention was they how Hiccup and Toothless behaved to each other. They were so in sync, naturally graced with each other. It was like their minds were connected, somehow, on a higher plane or something.

The way Toothless weaved through Hiccup's legs while he just strode normally seemed a little too unreal and too graceful. The way Hiccup bent over slightly just so Toothless could climb onto his shoulder without even looking seemed like it was unnatural. They weren't focusing on each other, yet they seemed to know where one was and what one would do at that instant, and the next.

Not only that, he could see the loving gaze Hiccup occasionally threw at the cat whenever Toothless is busy. And he could literally see the loving gaze Toothless gave at the young man whenever Hiccup is busy.

They love each other, at a level that he did not know and not familiar with.

Hiccup insisted that Toothless was very docile and very lovable, but when he was walking into Hiccup's spare bedroom to drop off his stuff, he could see the scrutinizing look Toothless gave him, eyeing him, judging him. He would never admit that those sharp intense green eyes had disturbed him to his core.

The first night he stayed at Hiccup's, he was restless, because he could see from the shadow at the bottom of his bedroom door that Toothless was sitting in front of it, very still, not even a flick of its bushy black tail.

He didn't remember how long he stayed up but he fell asleep eventually.

* * *

He remembered getting a job the very next day moving in with Hiccup.

Hiccup woke him up quite early in the morning. He admitted that he was shocked that Hiccup had prepared him a breakfast, a very good one nonetheless. He remembered the reassurance Hiccup gave him when he expressed that he never had breakfast since his… disownment.

Toothless was still eyeing him, still judging him whether to trust him or not. The feline also seemed to sit right between him and Hiccup, as if protecting his owner from him. Hiccup commented that it was a relatively normal behavior but he didn't see the intense gaze the cat gave him.

They went out shortly after breakfast, with Hiccup petting Toothless goodbye and promised him a walk outside later. Hiccup had driven him to a restaurant, named The Forge with capital T. The owner of said restaurant was Hiccup's father's best friend named Gobber.

When they entered they were greeted by a very ample man, bald, braided mustache, a mug for a left hand, and a peg for a right leg. The moment the amputee gave Hiccup a hug, he knew that this man is none other than Gobber himself.

Hiccup told Gobber that he needed a job, desperately. Gobber eyed him up and down, though the intensity paled in comparison with Toothless'. The ample man fired numerous questions at him; most of them he didn't remember.

He remembered Gobber suddenly smiled widely, patting him on the back and shouted, "You're hired!" He couldn't help but gaped at the ample man, his boss, in shock.

There was a lot more work to be done at The Forge. He didn't just sweep and mop the floor; he had to clean the dishes, take out the trash, do the laundry (because Gobber lived in the restaurant apparently) and served as a waiter at the same time.

But the payment quadrupled the amount from his previous jobs, enough for him to buy more than decent meals and save up at the same time.

Gobber had given him an early payment. He didn't remember if he hugged Gobber or not, but he did remember Hiccup's arm around his shoulders, congratulating him on his new and better job.

He thanked Hiccup, once more, chanting the words over and over again. He only stopped when the arm squeezed slightly.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson is probably one of the most beautiful and fiercest girl he had ever met.

He remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her and he admitted he thought she was a goddess for a moment before she slapped him hard in the face for gawking. He wasn't sure if Hiccup complained about the action; he was too busy easing the burning on his cheek.

Astrid had come to pay Hiccup a visit that day, dropping by at his apartment. He learned that Hiccup and Astrid got to know each other a little over two years ago, when they were fifteen, a little over a week after Hiccup encountered Toothless.

There was this look in her eyes, a very similar look that can be found in Hiccup's. He wondered who was influencing who with that look. He didn't recognize that look, though it looked very similar to the look Hiccup and Toothless secretly gave to each other.

Before he left though, with Hiccup waiting in the car, Astrid had pinned him against a wall with strength he didn't know such body could possess. She threatened him with a menacing growl that sent shivers down his spine that if he ever hurt Hiccup he will face her wrath.

It was only after he said "yes, ma'am!" that she finally let him go.

He also learned that Astrid was very protective of Hiccup, very protective.

* * *

His assumption about Toothless' intelligence had proven correct.

Every day, before and after Hiccup drove him to work (he didn't drive yet, didn't had the cash to get himself a license before), he tried to bond with the large feline.

He could tell that, like Astrid, Toothless was very protective of Hiccup. He wanted Toothless to trust him, because he wanted to be a better friend to Hiccup, to understand him more, to know what made Hiccup… Hiccup.

What made Hiccup the person who he was today was the feline that seemed to be in sync with the redhead, the closest and most precious thing to ever happen to Hiccup.

He tried to talk to Toothless, the one-sided conversation quickly became awkward because he did all the talking while Toothless kept staring him with his sharp green eyes, pupil narrowed into slits.

He didn't ask Hiccup for any advice because, in his opinion, getting to know Toothless on his own is better. It'll tell him how Toothless reacts to him by being himself.

He tried to pet the cat, only getting him a warning hiss. That didn't stop him from trying though, each attempt getting more careful than the previous one.

He occasionally gave Toothless dry treats. Ninety percent of the times Toothless ignored them, the remaining ten was because Hiccup hadn't gave him anything yet.

He kept on talking to Toothless, almost as much as talking to Hiccup. Their conversation became less awkward as time went. He did not know whether he should be disturbed or not at the fact that he was casually talking to a cat like it was a person.

He didn't remember how it took for him to befriend Toothless, but he remembered how the slit pupils were less narrow one day. He remembered how the stare was less sharp.

He remembered the time Toothless meowed at him for the first time mid-conversation, taking him by surprise. He remembered the way the lush long black tail swayed as he talked, as if Toothless was interested in the conversation.

He didn't remember what that day was, but he clearly remembered how Toothless jumped onto the table during breakfast, with Hiccup still in the bathroom, sitting closer than ever and gently pawing at his hand. He hesitated, but slowly he brought his hand up and gently petted the giant cat on the cat.

Toothless no longer stare him down. Toothless occasionally joined in the conversation, meowed whenever he asked him a random question. Toothless no longer sit between him and Hiccup.

When Toothless gave him the slow blink, he realized that he had finally gained his trust. Toothless had trusted him with Hiccup.

When he heard Toothless purred under his touch, he couldn't hold back the content smile on his face.

* * *

He remembered at one point, he could not understand why and how Hiccup and Astrid became friends, especially where the difference between them were so severe, from the time where he got to know them.

It was another day where she came by to visit Hiccup, a week and a half after the last one; he was in the process of gaining Toothless' trust at that time (with no luck). She glared at him over Hiccup's shoulder when they went for a hug but plastered a genuine smile in front of the redhead.

He tried not got in the way between the two of them, but Hiccup kept brought him up and tried to bring him into the conversation. He could tell that he wanted him and Astrid to be friends.

At that time, he wasn't sure if they could be friends, because he had no such luck in befriending Toothless, and he was a freaking cat.

When Hiccup went to the bathroom, the pair sat there silently. He fought the urge to fidget under the intense glare from the blonde girl. She then spilled that she knew about his story on his life, because she and Hiccup had been constantly exchanging texts.

She told him that the reason Hiccup helped him because he knew the feeling of loneliness. The statement shocked him, but she didn't elaborate on it. She understood why Hiccup helped him.

At that time, he was sleeping in Hiccup's spare bedroom. Hiccup had trusted him, but that did not mean she trusted him yet. She was willing to try to be friends with him, but only because Hiccup trusted him.

With that, she gave him a proper introduction. They shared a firm handshake, though Astrid squeezed his hand more than necessary. Her full name was Astrid Hofferson, and she had a blue parrot named Stormfly.

He pulled himself back when Hiccup returned and started a pleasant conversation with Astrid. They shared a laugh that he had never heard before, and a smile that was only meant for each other.

There was that glitter in their eyes once more, and as he sat there quietly, he wondered how blind the pair was.

* * *

Hiccup was a great mixture of both of his parents.

It was the day that Hiccup decided to bring him - and Toothless - to visit his family, and he couldn't say no when Hiccup was very stubborn. What made Hiccup did such decision to bring him though, he didn't know. Hiccup insisted that he was his close friend.

He wouldn't admit that the way Hiccup said that they were friends he felt warmth spreading through his body. After a long time that no one cared for him, after being disowned by his family, it felt good to have a friend once more, a friend that cared.

He realized that Hiccup's family was very rich. The Haddock property was insanely large, and their house was like a mansion. When Hiccup knocked on the door, a woman answered the door.

He could instantly tell that she was Hiccup's mother, with the eyes, the hair color and the high cheekbones. Her name was Valka, and she was probably the kindest person he had ever met, next to Hiccup.

Then, there came the father. Stoick was his name. Red beard that reminded him of a flaming lion's mane, tied into numerous braids and his sheer size of over nearly seven feet tall and probably four feet wide, he was the personification of his nickname, "vast".

He didn't remember much about the day there, but he remembered motherly smiles from Valka, hearty slaps on the back from Stoick, content purrs from Toothless and happy laughs from Hiccup.

When he looked at Hiccup, both inside and outside, he could see the caring Valka in him, and the stubborn Stoick in him. Hiccup was the proud son of his parents.

When they sat around the table eating dinner, he felt he was out of place, but for the first time since the day he fell, he felt belonged there.

* * *

Hiccup had trusted him with Toothless, one day.

It was only a few days after he was introduced to the Haddocks. Hiccup and his parents decided to go out for grocery shopping, while he decided to stay.

The Norwegian Forest cat was pawing at the door, meowing loudly its gigantic body could muster demanding to let out. He let him out; after all, he himself also needed some fresh air.

He watched Toothless carefully as the cat played at the impossibly large backyard of the Haddock property. Then, he lost himself in his own thought, thinking of where he is currently at now as he gazed up at the clear blue sky.

He didn't remember what brought him back to ground. What he remembered though was the sound of tires screeching and a thud was heard.

And Toothless was also missing.

He connected the dots, and he was undeniably panicked to the point his entire frame shook before he recomposed and dashed to the source of the sound.

His nightmare came true when he saw a pickup truck and a large black lump right in the middle of the road. He ignored the confused driver and kneeled in front of Toothless.

He called out his name; desperation could be heard in his voice. The little bugger would always respond whenever his name is mentioned but he always ran to his owner, his best friend, whenever Hiccup called him.

Yet, here, right in the middle of the road, Toothless was silent and unresponsive. He expected the worst, but the moment he noticed the feline was still breathing he immediately took action, no time to be relief.

He scooped the giant cat into his arms very delicately, and once secured, he ran. He ran into the city of Berk, to where he thought the local vet was at.

He ran like a madman. His entire legs were aching. His lungs were aching. He was not in the proper shoes for running. He was panting. He was sweating profoundly.

But he didn't care. He didn't care about himself. All he cared at the moment was the cat in his arms, or else Hiccup would never, ever forgive him, if he didn't forgive him for not looking out for Toothless.

He gritted his teeth; he had failed Hiccup. He had trusted him to look after his best friend, yet here he was, in his arms, dying. How would Hiccup react to this? How would Hiccup react that his best friend is dying? How would Hiccup react if his best friend...?

He didn't remember how far he had ran, nor how long. What he remembered was how fast the vet quickly approaching. He threw opened the doors, almost breaking them and shouted for help.

They pried Toothless from his arms and hastily carried him away for treatment. He had waited there, patiently yet filled with dread.

His dread increased ten folds when Hiccup's name appeared on his phone.

Before Hiccup could even say his name, he spilled everything, about the crash, about Toothless current unknown condition, and about running to the vet.

But most importantly he begged for forgiveness on the phone, apologizing over and over again, saying "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again through the phone.

He was still apologizing, still begging for forgiveness, when Hiccup dashed into the building, phone still at his ear. Before he could say another word, Hiccup threw his arms around him, saying it was not his fault over and over again.

He subdued, but the guilt remained. He was forgiven by Hiccup, but he wasn't forgiven by himself.

* * *

Before there was anyone else, there was Toothless, he remembered when Hiccup suddenly spoke up as they waited there, sitting side by side, alone.

He told him that his school life was bad, to say the least. He was at the top of the class, excelled at everything but he was constantly bullied and the number one punching bag; he was an outcast. Never had there been a day where he did not have at least one bruise on his body.

Hiccup felt alone, amongst the crowd of people, back then. His parents kept asking if he was okay, to which he lied through his teeth. He hid his scars and bruises from anyone and everyone.

He then revealed the numerous cuts on his forearms, cuts that had left him speechless as Hiccup murmurs very softly that it had once been his way of escape.

That was until Toothless came into his life. He remembered how Hiccup's eyes lit up just by mentioning his best friend's name. He revealed how he found Toothless all skin and bones, disheveled and very dirty. He took the little guy in, cleaned him up and the pair quickly bonded.

After that day, things grew brighter. Astrid swooped in, his cousin defending him, and he gained a few loyal friends.

He talked about how Astrid had brought out a smile he didn't think he had within in. He talked about how his cousin, named Snotlout, broke a bully's nose at school one day. He talked about how he was geeking out about dragons with one of friends name Fishlegs. He talked about how his other two twin friends, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who kept getting into troubles just to make him laugh.

He then talked about opening up to his parents, about his struggles at school. Justice immediately came the next day, and his friends became very protective of him, especially Astrid.

Ever since Toothless came into his life, his life had turned better.

He realized, right there and then, that he was currently in an almost similar situation as Hiccup's. Hiccup was his Toothless, his savior, slowly making his day brighter every single day.

When the doctor arrived, he and Hiccup stood up very fast he saw stars. The doc revealed that Toothless survived but his left hind leg couldn't be saved, though it will be weeks before Toothless will be completely healed.

Hiccup had cried out of relief, and he placed his arm around his shoulders as a comfort, to which the younger man leans into.

* * *

Seeing Toothless walking around, with only one hind leg, was heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time, especially the first time, he remembered.

The first week, he thought, Toothless had practically dragged himself everywhere with only his fore legs, not using his only hind leg. He could see the sadness in the sharp green eyes when Toothless couldn't jump on anything high anymore, and he could see the guilt in them when he was placed at high places, places that would be effortless before.

He didn't remember how long he had stayed there, but he remembered spending his time sitting on the floor more so than on a chair or the sofa.

Then, he remembered the times where Toothless decided to use his hind leg. It was awkward looking, seeing him walking around with one hind leg. Toothless was still struggling, still unable to jump high.

He admitted that it broke his heart a little bit when Toothless struggled to jumped onto Hiccup's shoulders, an action that was effortless and instinctive before.

Then, there was Hiccup himself.

While he was happy and relieved that Toothless had survived, he was still struck that his best friend will never ever be the same again. He had dedicated the remaining time to make sure Toothless was well and improving. The feline, he could tell, was grateful of it but not at the same time because Hiccup's own health was deteriorating; losing sleep, appetite and free time and such.

When Hiccup nearly passed out from exhaustion, he firmly told the younger man to go to bed and rest his head. Hiccup protested but Toothless hissed, thankfully on his side of the argument.

He did not dare to scold the younger man, still afraid of Astrid even if the girl was a few months younger than Hiccup, who was five years younger than himself. Her temper was beyond the roof, and even more so when it came to Hiccup.

He remembered Astrid dropping by multiple times to check on Hiccup and Toothless, mostly Hiccup. The first time she did so was with furious knocks on the door and instantly threw her arms around Hiccup when he opened the door. He could see that she too understood the importance of Toothless in Hiccup's life, perhaps more so than him.

When Hiccup explained to her on everything, she walked past Hiccup and stood in front of him before giving him a grateful handshake and a thank you, squeezing his hand for good measure, a silent gesture that the gratitude ran much deeper than what was said.

It was the first time she didn't show and/or give him any malice or ill intention, and he was grateful for it. Perhaps that was the budding of a friendship.

After that, she scooped Toothless into her arms and hugged him close, burying her face in his fur despite the cat's protest.

Toothless was improving very fast, very quickly as soon as Hiccup finally got his colors back and with his own support. Toothless would always spare some time with him, nuzzling in his lap and purring to his heart's content. It was probably his way of saying thank you for saving his life.

It always brought a smile on his face.

* * *

He remembered how he got oh, so very tired of Hiccup and Astrid dancing around each other.

He was optimistic at first, seeing the two batting eyelashes at each other when they thought they were being discreet when in fact they were not. They only ones they were being discreet to were each other, and his optimism slowly died out as the days continued on. He didn't remember how it all started though.

He remembered seeing how either one of them reached out for their hand, smiling a smile that was only meant for each other, and then let go and looking away with blushes.

He remembered the longing love-struck look either one of them gave when the other was not looking, and then pushed it down when they faced each other, covering it behind a smile.

He always gave them space, whenever he thought they are now engrossed on each other he quietly slinked away. He always hoped that his absence gave them chance to get down and confess or something.

He remembered how disappointed and tired he was when the pair pulled away at the last minute, refused to look at each other in the eye and awkwardly laughed at their expense, and he always rescued them from the awkward moment, pitying them.

He remembered giving Hiccup the talk, just a few minutes after Astrid had left. He stayed at Hiccup's spare room once more because Toothless needed an extra pair of hands to help, one of those days where the large feline was feeling a little helpless at his predicament.

He told the younger man to just outright confess his feeling, saying that Astrid felt the same way. He remembered Hiccup laughed humorlessly at his remark, saying a person like Astrid doesn't deserve a person like him. He remembered trying very hard to convince him but Hiccup waved him off, stubbornness at its max.

He didn't dare to give the talk to Astrid. He was pretty sure he'll end up with a broken arm and scowl for an entire month. He was at the point Astrid not scowling at him anymore and a little civil with him. He did not want to ruin that.

So he decided to nudge them at certain places. By nudge, he means literally. Whenever the pair stood close to each other he would "accidentally" nudge one to the other so the other would catch their fall.

He remembered nudging Astrid and immediately rushed to the other side of the room. He was still scared of her.

That almost did the trick. The pair had their arms around each other, eyes locked, cheeks reddened and warm smiles on their lips. Alas, his effort was all in vain. Every time they always pulled away at the last second, again.

Their stubbornness annoyed him, and it did not even involve him. He was just sick and tired of seeing them longing for each other, dancing around each other yet refused to be each other.

He remembered how one day he finally snapped. He remembered how he strode to them who was sitting at the sofa right next to each other, grabbed their heads and planted their lips onto each other.

He didn't stay, but he remembered hearing their passionate lovemaking behind him as he exited the apartment, leaving Toothless yowling in dismay.

He received a thank you pat from Hiccup and a thank you punch from Astrid. Despite the black eye, he considered it a success.

* * *

He remembered the hollowness in Hiccup's green ones, one day.

He did not know anything at first, leisurely working at The Forge, whistling a tune he heard in the radio five weeks ago (he still remembers it) and Gobber joined along. There was a phone call, to which Gobber picked up.

He was silent the entire time, and still was until he slowly hung up. Silence wasn't usually coincided with Gobber, so seeing him speechless really left him wonder and worried.

It was then Gobber broke the news that Stoick "the Vast" Haddock had died from heart stroke.

It had been expected; the vast man was a hard worker and his size alone gave it away. It was a miracle he survived this long, Gobber commented. The amputee gave him the day off, even dropped him off at his apartment, a silent command to go and be there for Hiccup.

He remembered tripping up the stairs, and almost pulled the doors from its hinges with the spare key Hiccup gave him a few months ago. He found the younger man standing in the middle of the living room, the phone on the floor next to his feet, with Toothless pawing his shin meowing worriedly up at his owner and best friend.

Hiccup had his jaw slacked, eyes incredibly wide and stared at nothing. His cheeks were dry, for the moment. He wasn't aware of his arrival.

When he laid a hand on the tense shoulder the younger man slowly turned his head towards him. He wasn't sure if he had said something then; he was pretty sure he didn't say anything. But he remembered that that was when the dam broke and Hiccup broke down.

He held onto him, letting him cry on his shoulder. He texted Astrid, saying Hiccup needed her and get here as soon as possible. He only let go of Hiccup when Astrid appeared not even ten minutes later.

He hugged her even tighter, sobbed even louder, and Astrid cried along with him, swaying him side to side, whispering comforting words into his ear as she stroke his hair.

He only comforted Toothless, who was very distressed at the sight of his owner. The feline calmed down a little bit but the look in his eyes didn't go away.

He didn't remember much of the days between the news and the funeral. He didn't even remember much of the funeral itself. He did remember standing to Hiccup's right with Astrid at his left as a physical presence of support.

Hiccup was back to normal but he wasn't the same anymore. He still remembered hearing him crying, alongside with Astrid's comforting croons and Toothless purrs. He helped them whenever he can, offered them drinks, snacks and tissues when they couldn't get any themselves.

He remembered draping a large blanket on the trio when they fell asleep on the couch, turning off the television, lowering the intensity of the light, cleaned the dishes, threw away the wrappings and tissues before made his way into the spare bedroom, carefully not to disturb them from their slumber.

With the help of Toothless, Astrid, Valka, Gobber and himself, Hiccup returned to himself two weeks later but he could see a certain light in his green eyes was absent.

Yet, at the same time, a new light emerged. Hiccup visited him more often, offered him breakfast more frequently and occasionally brought Astrid and/or Toothless along.

He remembered hearing Hiccup laughed again at his joke after that terrible day. He remembered the love Astrid gave at Hiccup when he laughed. He remembered the tender look Toothless gave at Hiccup when he laughed.

* * *

He clearly remembered the day where the man who had saved him looked so broken and so helpless.

It was the day where he can finally move out from Hiccup's spare bedroom and get an apartment of his own. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, it was only two doors away from Hiccup's. The younger man was a little sad now that he was alone again, earning a yowl from Toothless and an eye-roll from himself.

Hiccup was bringing Toothless for a walk on the very same day, he remembered the younger man telling him. Toothless loved to take a walk even if he was now down one leg.

He was given the day off by Gobber to accustom himself to his new and his very own apartment. It was a few hours after Hiccup had gone for a walk when he heard scratching and yowling at his door. He expected Hiccup on the other side but he didn't expect Toothless alone.

The black cat looked very distressed, clawing at his shin before dashing away and looked back yowling at him when he didn't follow. He knew that moment that Hiccup was in very deep trouble.

He followed the feline, didn't even bother to lock his apartment because Hiccup was more important. Toothless had led him to an alley, horribly smelled from the trash and dirty water.

He remembered hearing pained grunts and sadistic laughter. He remembered seeing three men huddling over a fallen form, kicking the form and throwing words.

He didn't remember much next, but when he saw the shaggy auburn hair on the fallen form, he remembered only seeing red.

He remembered the snapping sound when he broke an arm from one of the men.

He remembered the cracking sound when he broke another man's nose.

He remembered the thudding sound when he slammed his fist into the last man's face and rendered him unconscious.

He still clearly remembered the broken form of Hiccup, covered in bruises, blood and dirt. The boy had fallen unconscious in his arms as he called the ambulance. He didn't remember how long he waited, but he remembered sitting in the van, right next to Hiccup, with Toothless in his arms.

He didn't remember how he got the information but they beat the poor man up, simply because his mouth was all over the place, or simply stuttering incoherently, when he bumped into them. They were drunk from all the alcohol they consumed.

He swore on that day he will never, ever, drink again.

Afterwards, he only saw blurs and can only remember shouts from the doctors and nurses. He remembered sitting at one of those ass-pain chairs with Toothless on his lap.

He remembered shakily called Astrid, whispering to her, still fearing her that Hiccup was in a hospital. The line was immediately cut off after that and Astrid had arrived at record breaking time, demanding for Hiccup. He told her that they were still operating him.

She hugged Toothless for comfort. He didn't dare to comfort her, still afraid of her. He spilled to her at what he knew at that time. Then they waited there, hours if he recalled.

When the doctor finally allowed them to enter, he nearly cried at the sight of Hiccup drowned under all the wires, tubes and machines. Astrid openly cried next to him at the sight of Hiccup.

He remembered feeling very cold when he noticed Hiccup, just reached twenty, was missing a leg.

* * *

He remembered how he couldn't sleep at night with the unbearable guilt burrowed deep inside him.

He stayed at the hospital, sitting next to Hiccup with Astrid on the other side. Astrid had informed everyone about the incident. Now, accompanying them was Gobber and Valka as well.

It was also the day he finally met Hiccup's other friends. Cousin Snotlout Jorgenson, geek friend Fishlegs Ingerman, prankster but dear friends Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorsten. He had seen them during Stoick's funeral, Hiccup talked about them on some occasions but he didn't get a chance to actually know them.

Snotlout was beyond furious. The moment he entered and caught sight of him, his face reddened with rage and knuckles went white. He would've been on top of him beating him senselessly, if the twins hadn't held him back.

That didn't stop him from throwing words though. Snotlout blamed him, yelling at him, throwing words at him, cursing him with such vile in his mouth, saying it was his fault that Hiccup had gotten into this, saying he should've protect Hiccup, saying he should've protect him there, saying he should've been him down one leg.

The twins dragged him away and left the hospital, with Fishlegs accompanying them. Gobber soon left, having a restaurant to run. Valka ordered him and Astrid to go home and she will be there for Hiccup.

They left, him carrying Toothless in his arms. He slept in Hiccup's spare bedroom once more, taking care of his apartment and his best friend.

Throughout the entire time, his mind went back to what Snotlout yelled at him; all the words, all the accusation. It hurt him, deeply, because he thought so too. He thought it was his fault too.

And if Hiccup didn't make it, he didn't think he could live with the guilt.

And the silence of Hiccup's apartment was deafening.

Even Toothless, who always meowed and yowled whenever he can, be it demanding for food, attention or just to annoy anyone, was silent and his eyes were more dilated.

The first night, he couldn't sleep because the guilt was unbearable. So he spent the time sitting right next to the curled Toothless, trying his best to comfort the black feline, trying to get a sound from him even if it was a hiss.

All he met was silence, until one day when Toothless howled as loud as he can, searching for Hiccup. His heart broke as he held the feline close to his chest, trying to muffle down the howls and comfort him.

He swore he saw Toothless shed tears.

* * *

He remembered how soft, how scared Astrid was when she hovered over Hiccup, expecting him to snap his eyes open at that moment.

When he came back to visit Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins were already gone home, he remembered Astrid said. The only one there was Astrid, who immediately jumped from her seat and threw her arms around him, thanking him over and over after getting over her shock from yesterday.

She mumbled into his shoulder that if it wasn't for him, Hiccup wouldn't be here. He awkwardly patted her back before she pulled away sniffing, before returning back to hover over Hiccup.

She told him that Valka had left to get some food and drinks. She then apologized about Snotlout's overreaction yesterday. Snotlout hurtful words still stung; still embedded deep at the back of his mind.

He then quietly told her, still feeling guilty even after Astrid's reassurance that he was back at Hiccup's spare bedroom. He told her that Toothless was incredibly distraught, telling him that he missed Hiccup and wanting for Hiccup.

She then teased him about talking to cats and actually understanding one like a madman, to which he spluttered an excuse he didn't remember.

Right there and then, Valka walked in. She dropped whatever she was holding before dashing towards him and enveloped him in a hug, sobbing into his shoulder as she thanked him the same way Astrid did earlier.

She then ran her mouth a mile; it reminded him the way Hiccup usually did, though he found out that Valka didn't stutter, not a single bit.

It was hard for him to imagine Stoick stuttering all over the place.

He remembered Valka telling him that he was like Gobber. At first, he was confused as he saw no resemblance between him and Gobber, except for their belief trolls exists and they steal socks, though he and Gobber were still clueless why they only stole only the left ones.

It was not until she revealed that Gobber was Stoick's best friend. She told him that he was like Gobber to Hiccup's Stoick. Once there was Stoick, Valka and Gobber. Now, there was Hiccup, Astrid and him; though he did remember retorting that Hiccup's best friend was Toothless, so it was actually Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless, but Valka was firm with her point.

He and Astrid was told to leave again but he remembered kept coming back, bring Toothless along the way; some of those days he left Toothless there. He didn't remember how many times he came back to check on Hiccup, trying his best to ignore the place where the left leg should have been, hoping for the younger man to just wake up.

Because everyone was missing him.

Toothless, who had been howling for days or even weeks and maybe even months, was missing him.

Astrid, who was silent most of the time and hovered of him all the time expecting him to wake up at any given moment, was missing him.

Valka, who had recently lost her husband and barely got any sleep as she stayed by his side, was missing him.

Snotlout, who was still pissed and angry but incredibly worried and barely functional and wouldn't admit a single word, was missing him.

Fishlegs, who was growing thin over the loss of appetite and lesser enthusiasm, was missing him.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who barely caused any trouble and pranks and very quiet and didn't hit on each other, were missing him.

He himself was missing him as well, because he had saved him for his misery.

Until one day.

When he arrived at the hospital, he first heard Astrid's sob. He expected the worst as his heart frozen over. But when he arrived at their room, he noticed the blinding smile on her face despite the streaming tears, and the exciting sways of Toothless' lush long tail.

Finally, he notices the small but tired smile on Hiccup's face as green eyes met his, greeting him a tired good morning.

He remembered falling to his knees right beside the bed.

* * *

He remembered hearing the news how Hiccup could no longer walk normally anymore.

If he had not been wrecked with guilt before then he was totally wrecked with guilt now. Almost every day the words "It's my fault" wouldn't leave his lips. He kept saying it, over and over again. It was not until he received a hard jab in the face from Astrid when he finally stopped chanting.

Hiccup had decided to not let a missing limb slowed him down and got himself a prosthetic. Everyone was helping him, supporting him, though he found out that Hiccup refused most of the help he got because he does not want to be a burden to someone, to show his weakness to anyone.

For the first two months since Hiccup had woken up, he remembered there were so many trials and errors, breakdowns and failures, tripping and falling, and frustration and depression.

Though with the help from Astrid, Toothless and himself (others had occasionally pitched in as well, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins alike; Valka and Gobber helped the most amongst others), Hiccup broke through, got back to his feet after he fell down, recovered and stood tall.

Whenever Hiccup got frustrated and depressed, a few encouraging words and loving kisses from Astrid brought a smile on his face every time. Whenever Hiccup fell down after unsuccessful walks, Toothless would crawl onto his lap and purred up an encouraging storming purr. Whenever Hiccup was tired from all the effort, he would carry him to a nearby seat and offered him some snacks and drinks.

Everytime he saw Hiccup limped, he felt guilt circulating his system. But a reassuring smile from Hiccup washed the feeling away and he smiled back.

* * *

He remembered the day where Hiccup had swiftly got down to one knee, despite the absence of one leg.

He wasn't sure what day it was, but he remembered the day where Hiccup acted all nervous and skittish whenever Astrid was around. The blonde girl didn't notice, but he did.

At first he let it slide, thinking that Hiccup was keeping a trivial secret from Astrid that she would bind to find out, again. Of course, the day when Hiccup stuttered some incoherent words, sweating profoundly and eyes darting around in front of Astrid, he decided to confront the redhead.

It found out that it was not a trivial secret. Hiccup was planning to propose to Astrid. He was happy for the redhead, remembered giving him full support.

He also remembered all the times Hiccup failed to pop the question, much to his frustration. He remembered the days where Hiccup brought him to numerous dates, more so than usual and every time failed.

He suspected Astrid knew that Hiccup was about to proposing to her, until he remembered she confronted him about Hiccup's suspicious behavior. He avoided the topic to talk about Hiccup's progress on his new leg, to which thankfully she dropped the subject.

He remembered one day, after another failed attempt at proposing, where he confronted Hiccup himself. He remembered telling him to just stay calm and be himself, be at a place where he was comfortable, and do something that he was comfortable. Initially he wasn't sure his words had helped Hiccup but the redhead thanked him for his kind words.

The very next day, Hiccup had invited him and Astrid over for dinner. Hiccup wasn't nervous around Astrid; he could see the younger man was making himself comfortable in his own home. The presence of Toothless and himself seemed had helped the redhead.

He remembered the exact time, as Astrid lounging on the sofa and him on the dining chair, when he heard a whistling coming from the kitchen where Hiccup was at. He caught Astrid stiffened on the sofa as Hiccup emerged and approached her with his hands behind him.

He remembered recognizing that tune; it was the same song Stoick and Valka sang with each other, from all those times he had spent time at the Haddock household. It was a song that was meant for each other, made together for each other, meaningful only to each other. It was their song.

Now, Hiccup had picked it up, and Astrid too knew the song and its meaning.

He remembered the time as Hiccup quietly finishing the first verse of the song he slowly dropped down to one knee right in front of the wide-eyed Astrid. He then revealed a small velvet box from his back and opened it, revealing a ring.

He didn't remember the exact words Hiccup and said to Astrid. He also didn't remember the name of the song or the lyrics of the song.

What he did remember was the loud enthusiastic "YES!" from Astrid as she threw herself into Hiccup's arms and sobbed happily into his chest. He also remembered the name of the song, the Haddock's song.

For the Dancing and the Dreaming.

* * *

He remembered the way Astrid scared look on one terrible day.

He, Hiccup and Astrid went out for lunch. It was on Gobber's request, said the new recruit was a little too tense and needed to loosen up a bit.

He remembered how the hair on the back neck rose and goosebumps on his skin. It had started when he woke up that day and he instantly knew something was wrong or about to go wrong.

He only felt it once but he remembered it very clearly. The last time he felt such thing was the day Hiccup lost his leg.

They were at another restaurant, that day. The couple wanted to try something new and fresh, and the restaurant they were in was newly established.

He was fidgeting, one foot always restless and always looking around for something that was off even just a tiny bit.

He knew he was paranoid but he was not taking any chance.

When Astrid was at the toilet far longer than needed he was started to get worried. When Hiccup started to worry he started to get really worried. When he saw a pair of men carried a rolled rug his instinct screamed to get them. So he bolted, and the men noticed him.

He didn't remember much what happened, but he remembered the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He remembered numerous men seemingly appeared out of nowhere, stopping him at any cost. He was thankful that he had been to the gym for a few months prior.

He remembered seeing the rug fell and unrolled, revealing the bound Astrid. He clearly remembered the bruises on her face. He clearly remembered the dazed look she had in her eyes; she looked like she had put up a fierce fight before they drugged her to subdue her.

He remembered giving them a chase after they managed to get her into a van. He remembered running really hard, feeling like putting Usain Bolt in his place.

He didn't remember much; the adrenaline rush blurred most things out, but he did remember arriving at a warehouse, knocking down numerous men before getting to Astrid. He also remembered taking down half a dozen more before laying a hand on her and scooped her into his arms before running away as fast as he could.

Astrid had come around and clung to him like a lifeline. Never had he ever seen her looked so scared before. Never had he ever heard her crying for Hiccup in such desperation before.

He didn't remember how long he had ran, arms tired from throwing all the punches, blocking blows and carrying Astrid when five-o's surrounded them.

He didn't remember how long he and Astrid sat at the ambulance, having them checked and deemed nothing serious, physically.

He remembered the look Astrid had in her eyes, and he hated it with passion. It was a look that didn't say "Astrid Hofferson". It wasn't look that made Hiccup fell in love with the girl.

They must've said something. They must've done something, or about to do something if he was a second too late, for her to have that look. Oh, how he wished for that look to disappear, but he did not know Astrid that well.

He didn't have to do anything though. The look instantly disappeared when they heard a familiar nasal voice shouting her name. She was instantly gone from his side, running straight toward for the redhead.

He remembered the way her shoulders shook, with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, clinging to him in desperation. He remembered seeing the tears shamelessly trailed down Hiccup's cheeks, kissing her hair and rocked her as they crouched on the asphalt road, whispering into her ears.

He remembered the eternal gratefulness Hiccup gave him when he looked up. He remembered seeing Hiccup beckoned for him, Astrid still clung to him. When he was close enough, Hiccup pulled him into a very tight group hug, for the first time ever.

He remembered holding them tightly, trying to hide their tears from public eyes as they cried to each other.

* * *

He remembered seeing Astrid at his door, one night.

It was a little under a week after the incident, with Astrid and Hiccup were still healing, where he heard a knock at his door in the middle of the night. Suffice to say, it was a little bizarre.

When he saw her, initially he thought Hiccup and/or Toothless were in trouble or something. When she said no to either, he was confused, and even more so when she wants to come in.

She then spilled that she wanted to say thank you, formally; not when she was bawling her eyes and mind still freshly scarred. Thanks to Hiccup, she was healed enough to work like a normal person. But she personally thanked him, for saving her. If it wasn't for her, she wouldn't be here.

Thanks to him, she got another day to live. Thanks to him, she got another day to home and see her family. Thanks to him, she got another day to receive a bath from Toothless. Thanks to him, she got another day to say I love you to Hiccup.

He had earned her respect and she wanted to further their friendship. She was truly in his debt. He replied that not only it was the right thing to do to save her, he also did it for Hiccup. Saving her, giving her another day to be with Hiccup, was the least thing he could do to repay the younger man.

With a fond smile, Astrid comments how he and Hiccup had gone closer, almost as close as Hiccup and Toothless. She wished her friendship with him on that level too.

As a first step in their new friendship, she asked him if there anything he needed help. He timidly told her that he couldn't cook to save his life. She excitedly offered to teach him, to which he gladly took.

He didn't remember what happened next. What he did remember was waking up on a bed in the hospital three hours later, with a worried Astrid at one side and an amused Hiccup at the other, and one hell of a painful stomach.

* * *

He remembered the day that was considered the happiest day for the Haddock family.

He didn't remember the exact date of the wedding date anymore. He did remember that as the wedding day getting closer and closer it had got a lot more hectic. People were running back and forth in preparation for the wedding.

He remembered feeling helpless because he did not know what to do; he had never handled such thing even though he was five years older than the engaged couple. Thankfully, Valka and Gobber had pointed him out the things to do. He had helped everyone, whenever he can.

He was there for Hiccup to find the right suit. He was also there for Astrid to find the right dress. He remembered that his opinion mattered the most to them, because they were wearing what he found the best suit for them.

He had personally bought Toothless a suit that fit the giant feline. Toothless protested but he didn't remember seeing him taking it off.

He didn't remember what day it was, but he remembered meeting Astrid at his door one day. He also very clearly remembered her request from him. He nearly cried from the honor but he managed to control his emotions.

While Toothless was Hiccup's best man, he was Astrid's escort.

On the day of the wedding, both Hiccup and Astrid were wrecked with nerve but at the same time excited that the day had finally come. He had reassured them both, on separate times, to not worry at all and the day will go on flawlessly.

He remembered the day had gone very flawlessly. He remembered escorting Astrid through the aisle. He remembered the awestruck look on Hiccup's face. He remembered the exact moment when he finally handed Astrid to Hiccup. Emerald green eyes and Sapphire blue eyes never left from each other.

He remembered, as he watched Hiccup and Astrid reciting their vows to each other, his mind wandered back to his own family, the family that left him, disowned him, nearly ten years ago. They had never reached out to him and never leave him a message or even a letter. They had abandoned him altogether, forgot about him entirely.

When he saw them sealed the knot with a deep passionate kiss, he remembered feeling very alone. He was the only one who was all by himself; no relatives, no uncles, no aunts, no cousins, no siblings, not even his mother and father. Everyone else who had attended the ceremony had at least a family member joining them.

Him… he had no family.

It was until Toothless suddenly jumped into his arms and purred into his chin. And then he suddenly found himself enveloped by two pairs of arms and two warm bodies crashed into him. It was then when the loneliness evaporated quickly, because he was wrong.

This, right here, with Toothless in his arms, Astrid hugging him from his left and Hiccup hugging him from his right, this was his family.

* * *

He remembered the day where he had felt awestruck for the first time.

It was a little under a year after Hiccup and Astrid tied the knot. Astrid had showed up at his workplace, at The Forge. She was wearing a hoody, sneaking around and keeping her face hidden, as if she was hiding from someone or avoiding someone.

She kidnapped him and threatened him to not tell anyone or anybody about this, especially Hiccup.

She then spilled that she was having morning sickness, craving and hormones. He congratulated her but then she told him that she was not getting her hopes up just yet; it might or might not happen. She needed his presence for reassurance as she meets the doctor. She didn't bring Hiccup because she didn't want to give her husband false hopes.

He remembered when the doctor told her that she was indeed what they were expecting, he held her as she cried happily into his shoulder. Then she dragged him to meet Hiccup who was by that time arrived home.

She didn't drop the news instantly, merely slowly worming it into their conversation. He stepped aside when the subject got personal and merely watched.

He didn't remember what the exact words that were exchanging. He did remember when Astrid gently placed Hiccup's hand onto her stomach. He did remember the realization that slowly dawned on Hiccup.

Ever since that day, Astrid Haddock had become a lot more precious than ever before. Hiccup treated her like she would break any second and he would freak out if he left her unattended, much to her dismay.

He himself was smart enough to not treat her so (or more accurately he was not brave enough to face her wrath), but he did remember giving a little bit more treatment than before, helping more, doing a little of her chores.

He remembered seeing Hiccup constantly pressing an ear on her growing lump, whispering to it as Astrid gazed down lovingly at her husband while treading her fingers through his hair. He remembered hearing Astrid hummed a lullaby quietly as she stroked her growing lump. He remembered seeing Toothless purring loudly to her growling lump.

He remembered helping them transforming Hiccup's spare bedroom into the baby's room, arranging the cradle and toys and stuff alike. He remembered finding them in the baby room, in each other's arms, whispering words to each other.

He remembered accompanying them for sonogram. They were bringing him and Toothless along, wanting to share the moment with them too. When he first laid his eyes on the black and white sonogram picture, he felt awestruck for a reason he did not remember.

The picture had shown the baby in Astrid's womb, yet there was something about the picture that he couldn't tear his gaze away. There was something special about it yet he couldn't put a finger on it.

He couldn't tell if he was awestruck that Astrid was carrying a baby, or he was awestruck because of her baby in particular. If he did, he didn't remember.

* * *

He remembered the experience of meeting her for the first time.

He was with them when Astrid's water broke. Hiccup panicked while he quickly called the ambulance while Astrid cursed in the background. It was only minutes after the call when the ambulance arrived and quickly delivered Astrid to the hospital, with Hiccup beside her, still panicking.

He drove home first before heading to the hospital. Using the spare key, he cleaned everything up and made sure the baby room was very neat and very clean. He fed Toothless, who was confused at his arrival before explaining to him that Hiccup and Astrid were having a baby.

He had talked to the cat so many times it no longer felt weird to do so.

And then, he drove to the hospital. He was told to wait outside as the labor continues excruciatingly inside. He could hear the roar Astrid emitted, and the colorful curses followed after; Hiccup's name came up a lot.

He didn't remember how long he had waited there, hours maybe. He had tuned out every noise all around him. His mind was buzzing with unanswered questions.

Is the baby going to be okay? Is Astrid going to be okay? Will they both survive? If one of them didn't survive, how would it affect them? How would it affect Hiccup?

How would the baby affect him?

When the door suddenly opened, he quickly jumped to his feet, snapping back to reality. He found out that there was no sound at all; no curses from Astrid, or croons from Hiccup...

No wails of a newborn baby.

He began to panic, but the nurse at the door called out his name. She then urged him to enter. It was then he realized he forgot to call anybody about the situation but he pushed that aside at the moment.

He cautiously entered the room, a little scared that he is interrupting a special time between the new parents, but he found them smiling at him as he entered.

But he didn't register their smiles. Somehow, his eyes were glued to the bundle in Hiccup's arms who was sitting right beside his wife on the bed.

His feet slowly brought him to the father as his eyes never left the bundle. Hiccup was saying something but he didn't pay any attention. All of his attention was on the bundle. When he was close enough, his breath was the taken away.

It was the most beautiful and the most precious thing he had ever seen.

It was a girl; Hiccup and Astrid had a daughter. The baby was sucking on her thumb, eyes closed and cocooned comfortably in the white towel. She looked small, smaller than average, but he didn't care.

It was the most beautiful and the most precious little baby girl he had ever seen.

Hiccup handed him the baby, but he wasn't paying a heed because he was reaching out to her too. When Hiccup gently placed her in his arms, he could hardly breathe yet his sense was on high alert. His instinct told him to guard and protect this girl no matter what cause.

Never had he ever held something so beautiful and so precious before.

He found himself sitting down on one of the plastic chairs, eyes still glued to the tiny face of the baby. He held her very close to his face, and very close to his heart. He could hear her breathing while he was struggling breathing.

He slowly lifted a finger and, very delicately, stroked her cheek, barely touching it. The baby squirmed a little, causing him to remove his finger and gasp. The baby opened her eyes and stared directly at him.

No jewels, or currency, or anything in the world right now could ever live up or compare to the preciousness of those blue, so very blue, orbs, not even Astrid's.

She squirmed once more, with one hand reached out to him. He didn't dare to move, too awestruck to even breathe, to even tremble in his seat.

"Godfather," he barely heard Hiccup's voice. He was her Godfather.

"Enjal," he barely heard Astrid's voice. Her name is Enjal Haddock.

When her tiny, tiny hand suddenly touched his tattooed chin, tears start to streak down his face and he started sobbing.

* * *

"Uncle Eret?" he remembered a tiny voice asked him, one day. "How did you meet Mommy and Daddy?"

He hummed before letting a warm smile played on his lips. He recalled back all the things he had done with Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless. He recalled back all the moments he had shared with Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless. He recalled back all the memories he had with Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless.

He could no longer pursue his dream but he didn't care. This, right here, with his three-year-old Goddaughter on his lap staring up at him with sparking blue curious eyes, he would not give up this over anything the world could possibly give.

One of the many highlights was the day where his goddaughter drew her chin with blue marker, stating that she wanted to be like her uncle.

"Well, my little Angel, I first met your father when he was a young lad..."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid are two of the finest woods Mother Nature could ever produce. Toothless is the glue that binds them together. Eret is the clamps that secure the two woods together, closer to each other, making sure the glue has touched every surface and is properly binds.

His work is temporary, but it last as long as the masterpiece itself.


End file.
